For a Moment
by Nessa Luinwe
Summary: Balfran oneshot. Explores Balthier and Fran's feelings for each other the night before the Bahamut falls... ok, so I suck at summaries, but it's only a little fic... give it a read?


**Author's Note: This is one of… oooh… eight or so Balfran oneshots I've been working on at the moment, and it's the first one I've managed to get finished and uploaded. I love writing for this pairing so much that I just get carried away with new ideas and the older stories I started writing just don't get finished. Anyway, hope you enjoy this; it's one of the more fluffy-ish Balfran oneshots I've written. Fluffy in the way that Balthier doesn't get teased for the majority of it. He's so adorable when he's being teased. Enough of my rambling now; enjoy and please review, even if you didn't like it! Thanks!**

The night before the fall of the Bahamut, Balthier had no idea how anyone could sleep. Well, he couldn't, at least. Basch could not either, tirelessly keeping watch over the Princess, who, though she slept, could not sleep for long periods and kept waking with a start, only to be soothed by her protector into allowing her tired body to rest once more. Penelo had watched in amazement with Balthier as Vaan dropped off to sleep almost instantly after the group had ceased discussions for the evening; now she too was curled up asleep beside him, obviously exhausted.

Fran stood with her partner, on the deck of the Strahl, gazing out across the night sky. They had stood side by side, in silence, for the last hour or so. Not that there was nothing to say. Balthier could think of a thousand things to say to her, but he didn't know how to without using words—stupid, unsatisfactory, simple words that could never portray exactly how he felt at that particular moment. Sometimes words were just not enough. He guessed that Fran felt the same way, as she did not seem angry or as though she did not wish to talk to him. On the contrary; Balthier had never seen her so… out of balance. She had always been calm; controlled; serene. Now she was trembling all over, her breathing quick and her eyes misted.

He sighed as he looked over at her, knowing he would be the first to speak.

"Fran…" he began, but stopped when she held up a hand. Her mouth opened as though she was about to speak, but then she closed it again, obviously finding it just as hard to find the right words as he. Her eyes gazed ahead as though she didn't trust herself to look at him, and when she finally did speak it almost surprised him.

"If you should die tomorrow…"

"Fran," Balthier interrupted her immediately, but she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, you must listen." Balthier hesitated, and then relented. She continued; her voice pained.

"If you should die… I would never forgive you." She opened her eyes to meet his, a fierce intensity behind them. He smiled gently, his hand coming up to brush her hair lightly.

"You won't get rid of me that easily. I believe I promised you forever, did I not?"

"But tomorrow will be so dangerous…" Balthier's hand moved from her hair to rest against her lips, quieting her.

"I promised you forever, Fran, and I always keep my promises." He smiled ruefully. "Well, my promises to you, at least," he added, before his face grew serious again. "As if I'd let a tiny thing like death pull me apart from you, my love."

If he didn't know her better, he'd have sworn tears filled her eyes as she looked into his. When she finally spoke, it was quietly, and her voice trembled.

"You cannot keep such a promise. You cannot give me forever."

Balthier gave her a 'you-should-know-better' look. "Just you watch me. Have a little faith. I will not let you down. And that IS a promise you can be sure I'll keep, if none else."

She took a shaky breath before nodding slowly. "I will hold you to it, my sky pirate."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love." Balthier leaned forward to brush his lips against hers in a soft, gentle kiss, and for a moment she could believe his promises. For a moment they were beautiful and real. For a moment, she could dream.

**Just a quick note here: bear in mind I haven't actually finished the game yet—I'm only up to the Henne mines, but I know pretty much the whole of the rest of the storyline. So I'm hoping I got the details right about the night before the Bahamut falls… if not… well, just pretend it happened my way, okay? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
